The Final Generation (Oc's Needed)
by Ouence-Spirit Kone-Baka
Summary: The Four Shall Go Forth to the Old Greece, Where Enemies Will Greet; When The Lost Hope Arrives, And Help Them Through Ruff Times; The Death Cage Will Be Broken, And The Mystery Will Finally Be Taken. (Full Summary Inside/Not Real Story, Oc's Just Needed)
1. Sign Up

_**Sorry if this looks familiar , it was on my other profile but FanFiction is being a b::ch and won't let me sign in. . . But I changed some settings!**_

_**TheFinal Generation **_Sign-Ups

_**OC'S NEEDED!**_

If your wondering why I'm doing this, it's because I NEED OC'S! For a new story, called: The Final Generation.

What is it about, you say? Well, well, well, I can only give you a summary, not the story :P I HAD finished three chapters, why can't you read it? BECAUSE YOU WILL READ IT DURING SUMMER! I just want to post a new chapter everyday for you won't suffer for a new one every other week :/ sooooo I need a bunch of Oc's...

HERE'S THE FULL SUMMARY!

_** The Four Shall Go Forth to the Old Greece, Where Enemies Will Greet; When The Lost Hope Arrives, And Help Them Through Rough Times; The Death Cage Will Be Broken, And The Mystery Will Finally Be Taken, So The Past Will Be Recreated, Even If It's outdated./ **_Half of the Heroes of Olympus are dead, one third had lost contact, Camp Juipter is destoryed, The Broklen House and First Nome had disappeared, along with it's leaders, the Major Gods are trapped, Lupa and Chiron had been murdered, young demigods and magicians had been kidnapped, Gaea is deadly close to rebirth, and the Grandson of Percy Jackson and Son of the most powerful Gods have to pair up together along with friends to stop the evil forces at the Big House in Greece, Rome, and Egypt. All with starting to finish just the _'first'_ Prochey.

Big summary, huh? Well, i need a BUNCH of Oc's, that is why also i am posting the _FIRST_ season. :3 wait _first?_ That, my friends, will be answered _Later_SOOOOO, if you want to join here is what you gotta do:

REVIEW this:

(First & Last) Name:  
Race: [ ] Magician [ ] Roman [ ] Greek  
Gender: [ ] Female [ ] Male [ ] Undeicded  
Age: **(cannot be lower than 5 and higher than 15)**  
(**Roman/Greek Only)-**Godly Parent(s): /Descanant of:  
**(Magicians Only)-**Follows Path Of: (1 Egyptian God)  
Info: **(i.e: Personailtes, etc.)**  
Birthday**(Matters!)**: /  
**(SUPER IMPORTANT!)**: [ ] Evil [ ] Good  
Place: [ ] Camp-Survival [ ] Big House+(**[ ]Greek [ ]Rome [ ] Egypt?**)  
Looks:  
Any Important Info? :

(Important Info): Cannot, and I repeat, _**CANNOT**_ be a Big Three or a Maiden Goddess(expect Athena) child!

**Example(A/N:****real character :3****):**

Name: David Gordan  
Race: [x] Magician [x] Roman [ ] Greek  
Gender: [ ] Female [x] Male [ ] Undeicded  
Age: 12  
Godly Parent(s): Mars  
Follows Path Of: Hot Foot & Fire-embracer  
Info: Believes in many cultures, but focus manly on Roman and Egyptian. Later on when Perk finds him stalking the main heads of the Big House in Greece, he battles Aly's and Chris' son: Mason.  
Birthday: 11/05  
[ ] Evil [x] Good  
Place: [ ] Camp-Survival [x] Big House([x]Greek)  
Looks: spikey red hair, blazing fire eyes, usual wears a white T-shirt under a white and red stripes jacket, red jeans, and red sneakers with white lining.  
Any Important Info: **you will see in story~**

**Another Example(still real character):**

Name: Mia Garnder  
Race: [ ] Magician [ ] Roman [X] Greek  
Gender: [ ] Female [ ] Male [X] Undeicded  
Age: 15  
Descanant of: Poseidon, Athena, Gaea, and Kronos  
Info: no one expect her/his family knows what gender 'it' is, she dresses like a girl and acts very much like a boy and a 'in charge' kind of guy, sometimes has a low voice like a guy, sometimes has a high voice like a girl.  
Birthday: 10/20  
[X] Evil [ ] Good  
Place: [X] Big House (**[X] Greece, [X] Rome, [X] Egypt**)  
Looks: dress or tom boy clothes, short blue hair, and green eyes.  
Any Important Info: She/He will slowly become more good because he finds out what her father is really doing.

You can make only ONE, or twins!

Okay~, that sums up, thanks for reading! Also, if you want to read my story later, well, follow then i promise to post an update on here saying: _**FOR THOSE WHO HAD FOLLOWED THIS! THE REAL STORY IS NOW UP! GO READ IT NOWWWWWWWWWW! trololololo xD!**_

I swear i will put that XD!

**Author's Note:** choosing Camp Survival is no longer an entry, and Camp Survival was originally Camp Half-Blood in Long Island, the Big House has three locations: Greek, Rome, or Egypt, so chose one please , or "Appears in Greece/Egypt/Rome" - (chose one). Sorry...

Also, if you want one of your oc's to have a chapter of their own, PM (private message) me :) am that nice!  
Other Me: and lazy  
First Me: Shut up lazy side! You can do that, but just don't do any gushy-lovey stuff with my characters or use them a lot(Unless it's a birthday party~).

See You Around ...May 31st?


	2. Done (:D)

_**FOR THOSE WHO HAD FOLLOWED THIS! THE REAL STORY IS NOW UP! GO READ IT NOWWWWWWWWWW! trololololo xD!**_

it is done and publish! GO check it out .D.


End file.
